Never
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: This is a birthday one-shot written by summer999 for yours truly! :D Loosely related (probably not) to my story [Hellhounds of the Vongola], and starts when Hibari and Tsumi first met to a future which may or may not exist in [Hellhounds of the Vongola]. "I didn't know when he would show me that it was wrong to trust him. He never did."


_**[Never]**_

_Author: summer999 _

_Rating: T_

_Other info: Loose relation to [Hellhounds of the Vongola]; it starts from when Tsumi and Hibari meet to a future with may or may not exist in [Hellhounds of the Vongola]. Also, the '()' are the future Tsumi looking back at those events._

* * *

(Tsumi's POV)

I remember the first time we met more vividly than I do any other day. Even then, when I was just entering this world, even then, when I had no idea who he was or who to trust- I still felt something, something inexplicable, something unidentifiable about Hibari Kyoya. I couldn't recognize what it was, but even as he flew at me with a tonfa, before I even knew his name, I trusted him completely.

When I sidestepped the silver blur, almost, but not quite, making it out if the way safely, the sensation I remember wasn't the cut on my cheek. It was meeting his steel gray eyes for the first time. Though no words were said, it couldn't be denied that there was a connection.

He stood up to his full height then, which will unfortunately always be a few inches above mine. That moment seemed to last an eternity, but was at the same time faster than a heartbeat.

Then, as quickly as it started, the moment was over. We both looked away from each other for a split second before our eyes met again, this time both fiercely glaring. Hotaru and Sora knew better than to talk about this with me but I know they saw it. The man with the steel grey eyes started questioning us about our place in Namimori, and even as I defied him, one more glance into his eyes told me that he would be the only person to truly be able to have power over me.

(I had no idea how right I was then. I didn't know when he would show me that it was wrong to trust him. He never did.)

* * *

Later that day, he told me to fight him. Reborn interrupted, but even though I was about to be bitten to death, I wished that he hadn't. He apparently felt the same way.

* * *

(Hibari's POV)

_She _was leaving the school at the end of the day. I scowled at her, but it still felt like my last chance to figure her out was walking out the door.

Despite my mind telling me not to, I went anyways. I had to. I cornered her outside the school and I pretended I wanted the knife she wore at her belt, but I didn't really. I just wanted to talk to her.

"Let me see that dagger," I scowled at her, and for her credit she didn't look surprised at all that I'm backing her against a wall, or that I'm trying to take her dagger that is obviously silver of a high quality. Somebody probably gave it to her to defend herself before she gets boxes, but I don't really care about that.

"Like you'd give it back," she snaps. Her glare is every bit as fierce as mine.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask with a smirk. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know why this girl is making me act so out of character, but there is something so special about her and I need to find out what it is.

"Do I look stupid?" She says. She doesn't look stupid at all. I already hold her in higher esteem than almost anyone I know, but I'm never going to tell her that.

* * *

(Tsumi's POV)

His smirk intensifies, and he reminds me vaguely of a bird of prey going in for a kill.

_Skylark,_ I think.

"Give me the dagger and I'll let you walk away," his smirk disappears and is replaced with a growl. But I know that the smirk is still there, hidden right beneath the surface.

"Come and get it," I snap.

I expected him not to bother, to go after more entertaining targets, but he simply pulls out his tonfas and runs at me. I pull out another knife, not the dagger he wanted, and I spear a falling leaf to a tree while running from him. I can tell he's impressed, but not in fear of me and he doesn't stop chasing after me.

We run down the streets of Namimori, and he growled every threat under the sun at me.

(For some reason, something kept me running and not reaching for the dagger he coveted. I could have killed him that day, if I'd wanted to. I could have thrown it at him like I did at the tree, and I wouldn't have missed. Something stopped me, even then. Now look at us. Maybe I'd have saved us a lot of grief if I had. I'll never know.)

* * *

The first time I ever looked at someone other than him, I was in the Vongola base. Kirito, the Guardian of Darkness, introduced himself to me so smoothly and in a way that was somehow drawing me in. I knew that would be playing with fire, but I couldn't help it.

Kirito kissed me the day we went to invade Merone base. Early in the morning, before we were supposed to go, he let a hand linger on my face and moved in. But I didn't feel anything. I didn't know who he truly was and I was a bit surprised that this love thing was so anticlimactic. As I thought about love, my mind immediately went to Hibari. But he is Hibari Kyoya. He's...out of my league. He's out of everybody's league.

And I'm Sorairo Tsumi. I can get whatever I want.

(Even though that was the day I realized my feelings for Hibari, Kirito still had this power over me and I still looked up to him and respected him. Trusted him. I wish I had known how much of a mistake that was. He proved me wrong about trust though. Everybody did, in the end. Except for Hibari. He never would.)

* * *

Despair.

My weakest point was when Kirito betrayed the Marea to the Millefiore, but more importantly, betrayed me. I don't know why I trusted him like I did. But it was such a mistake.

I was sitting silently in a valley, my face emotionless, my body shaking with silent fits of grief. Thoughts were spinning around my head and I didn't know how to make them stop. But even so, I felt alone. That's the problem with being the boss- Even among Hotaru and Sora, my closest friends, I was alone. I'm the one they looked to for consolation; I'm the one they wanted to have ideas for moving forward from.

He came after about an hour. He took one look at my silent fits of grief and sat down beside me. He didn't say anything, but he didn't give me a look of sympathy or pity, either. That's good. I hate pity.

I felt so terrible for showing him my weakness, and when I was strong enough to risk looking into his gray eyes, I saw his expression soften slightly. He put his arms around me and I buried my face in the fabric of his shirt.

My tears went unnoticed there.

He held onto me just a little bit too tight, but I didn't care.

(I kept waiting for him to give me some sign that this wasn't forever.

He never did.)


End file.
